Hermione's Theory
by shaulastrella
Summary: Terkurung di Markas Orde tanpa buku untuk dibaca dan tanpa sihir untuk dipelajari adalah liburan terburuk bagi Hermione. Namun bukan Hermione Granger apabila hanya berdiam diri. Buktinya, dibalik kesuraman Grimmauld Place, kecerdasan Hermione mengantarkannya pada suatu fakta yang selama ini terlupakan, terabaikan oleh ego. There's an old love, between Sirius Black & Remus Lupin.


Aku kira akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan tinggal di Markas Utama dari Orde Phoenix. Senangnya tahu bahwa kami akan menjadi satu-satunya anak yang mengetahui persis strategi apa yang akan dilakukan Orde untuk melawan Voldemort setelah kebangkitannya pada Turnamen Triwizard.

Tapi, apa yang kubayangkan gak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Jangankan mengetahui semua tentang Orde Phoenix, Mrs. Weasley bahkan tidak mengizinkan kami dekat-dekat dengan Ruang Perapian saat pertemuan Orde. Telinga Terjulur ataupun alat-alat sakti lain yang dimiliki Fred dan George gak mempan membuat kita mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam, karena Mrs. Weasley memantrai Ruang Perapian untuk menghalau segala gangguan dari luar.

Dan sialnya semua buku pelajaran yang kami beli dari Diagon Alley untuk tahun ajaran ini ditinggalkan di The Burrow karena Moody melarang kami membawa banyak barang saat beberapa anggota Orde mendeportasi kami ke Grimmauld Place dengan cara yang terbilang aneh. Alasannya, agar tidak menarik perhatian—Moody mengira Kementrian memata-matai kami dan keselamatan nyawa kami sedang terancam—SANGAT masuk akal. Lagian siapa yang mau membunuh anak berusia lima belas tahun yang bahkan berapparete saja belum bisa? Coret Harry James Potter, kau-tahu-siapa sudah pernah mencoba membunuhnya bahkan saat umurnya masih satu tahun, semua tahu itu.

Intinya aku bosan—sangat bosan. Tidak bisa keluar Grimmauld Place, Tidak bisa melakukan sihir, dan tidak ada buku untuk dibaca. Rasanya ini liburan terburuk deh. Dan tahukah apa yang terjadi apabila seorang Hermione Granger bosan. Instingku sebagai seorang penemu, pencari atau _visioner_ meningkat secara dramatis! Yeah, sungguh aku tidak membual tentang ini. Aku menjadi lebih peka terhadap hal-hal yang selama terabaikan.

Aku bahkan tahu transaksi apa yang dijalankan Fred dan George dengan Mundungus Flecther, dan darimana kembar Weasley itu mendanai setiap transaksi gilanya. Tapi aku tidak melaporkan mereka pada Mrs. bilang, kalau mereka mau meminjamkanku alat-alat milik mereka, aku akan merahasiakannya dan mereka setuju. Aku akan membutuhkan benda-benda itu karena alat-alat ciptaan mereka cukup oke untuk melancarkan 'kegilaanku'.

Dan kau tahu apa lagi yang kutemukan di Grimmauld Place? Sebuah penemuan yang aku yakin akan jadi headline heboh di Daily Prophet, mengalahkan berita bohong tentang Harry dan Dumbledore yang diembuskan si Cornelius Fudge itu. Suatu FAKTA yang kutemukan dan kuyakini dengan sepenuh hati keberadaanya bahkan tanpa memerlukan mantra yang rumit—karena kami dilarang menggunakan sihir disini, penglihatan super ataupun pendengaran ultrasonik—ok, mungkin cuma telinga terjulur. Aku hanya cukup mengandalkan naluriku sebagai seorang—ehm, gadis.

There's an old love, between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Dan naluri ku bersorak, hari-hari berikutnya pasti gak akan membosankan lagi!

.

.

**Hermione's Theory**

_**A Harry Potter fanfiction**_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling, This is done purely for fun, not profit.**

**SLASH, post OoTP, Modificated Canon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Harry, aku tahu kau bisa melewatinya," Kingsley Shacklebolt, orang kementiran yang merangkap menjadi anggota orde itu menyunggingkan senyumannya sembari berjalan beriringan dengan Harry dan Arthur di sepanjang koridor suram Grimmauld Place 12.

"TENTU SAJA —tidakkah kau ingat siapa ayahnya Kingsley? Kau baru lima belas dan tahun sudah diadili di Wizegamoth, aku dan Prongs ketika seusiamu hanya mendapatkan detensi dari si _squib_ Flich. Saat masih di Hogwarts. Aku pernah berharap bisa diadili di Wizegamot. Tapi ternyata aku langsung dipenjarakan tanpa diadili—manis sekali," Sirius nyaris tak berhenti bicara setelah menutup pintu rumahnya, Suaranya yang nyaris menyerupai lolongan anjing itu bergema di sepanjang koridor, menunjukkan betapa baiknya _mood_nya saat ini—tidak seperti hari sebelumnya.

Mereka berempat memasuki ruang perapian, saat pintu itu terbuka Harry disambut oleh Mrs. Weasley yang dengan gerakan spontan memeluk erat Harry. Hermione dan Ron berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk dan mengikuti Mrs. Weasley.

"Bagaimana—apa keputusan mereka?" Tanya Mrs. Weasley sambil melepaskan lengannya pada pundak Harry, matanya yang bengkak dan hidungnya memerah, pastilah Mrs. Weasley banyak menangis saat menunggu kedatangan Harry dari Wizegamot.

"Bebas dari segala tuntutan, Harry bisa bersekolah seperti biasa tahun ini." Mr. Weasley ikut yang ada dibelakang Harry menyahut.

"Merlin, syukurlah Harry. Mereka tak bisa menghukummu—terlebih lagi dengan apa yang kau alami di Turnamen Triwizard kemarin." Mrs. Weasley mengusap sisi wajahnya yang basah, dan beranjak dari sebelah Harry.

Sementara itu Ginny dan Tonks bergantian mengucapkan selamat kepada Harry seolah pemuda berkacamata itu habis pulang dari perang besar. Sampai saat Hermione dan Ron menghampiri mereka bertiga, yang secara tidak langsung menginterupsi Tonks yang meminta Harry menceritakan kronologi dari oersidangannya di Wizegamot.

"Harry, kau butuh istirahat. Kau terlihat lelah sekarang. Ayo," Hermione menyambar tangan Harry, membawa Harry keluar dari ruang perapian. Ron mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Harry sedikit lega dengan inetrupsi Hermione ini, setidaknya dia tidak harus menceritakan apapun yang terjadi di pengadilan Wizegamot tadi—Meskipun ia tidak yakin apa Hermione tidak akan memaksanya untuk bercerita.

"Mum, kami ada di lantai atas jika kalian mencari kami," ucap Ron.

Mrs. Weasley mengangguk. Pintu Ruang Perapian perlahan menutup, siluet ketiga remaja itu menghilang dibalik tikungan tangga. Sejenak hanya hening yang melanda ruang itu. Ada lega yang tak terucapkan sehingga mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai saat Fred dan George datang dengan ber_apparate_.

"Kalau begitu ayo rayakan kemenangan Harry!" George mendahului Mrs. Weasley yang sepertinya siap menegurnya karena ber_apparate_ sembarangan, "Kita undang anggota Orde lainnya, dan kau juga harus mengikutsertakan Mundungus saat ini Mum, kami er—ada sedikit urusan dengannya."

**.**

**shaulaskha**

**.**

"Jangan harap dengan menyeretku kemari, aku mau menceritakan apa-apa yang terjadi di Persidangan tadi," ucap Harry saat ia merasakan Hermione melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Harry. Pemuda berkaca mata itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

Hermione hanya nyengir dan mengikuti Harry setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia dan Ron duduk berdampingan pada lantai marmer, "jadi apa?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "Bukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk kuceritakan."

Ron dan Hermione saling melempar pandangan, mereka akhir-akhir ini memang lebih menjaga ucapannya pada Harry. Kebangkitan Voldemort pada Turnamen Triwizard agaknya membuat anak-yang-bertahan-hidup ini berubah menjadi lebih sensitif. Salah-salah bicara sedikit saja, Harry bisa saja tersinggung, marah, bahkan meledak. Dan Ron dan Hermione bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa Harry sama sekali tidak mau membicarakan apapun yang terjadi di persidangan.

"Baik, kita lupakan persidangan itu," Ron agak terkejut karena biasanya, Hermione akan meminta atau bahkan memaksa Harry sampai pemuda berkacamata itu menceritakan apa yang ingin Hermione ketahui—biasanya kan Hermione tidak akan berhenti memaksa sebelum benar-benar diceritakan.

"Ya _mate, lagipula _siapa yang peduli dengan persidangan itu. Yang penting kami tahu kau benar-benar bebas, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi kami," Ron menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

Hermione menundukkan kepalanya dan memilin-milin ujung sprei sutera yang menjuntai, "_well_ sebenarnya Harry, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu saat pertama kali kau menginjakkan kaki di Grimmauld Place ini. Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikannya padamu ," hening lagi.

Harry dan Ron bisa melihat senyuman yang menyerupai seringai kecil dari kepala Hermione yang masih menunduk. Tanpa alasan yang bisa ia jelaskan, Ron merasakan kejanggalan dari seringai itu, dan detik berikutnya Hermione menengadahkan kepalanya memandang kedua sahabatnya itu bergantian, "Ini tentang Sirius dan Professor Lupin."

.

shaulaskha

.

"Ok, kali ini aku pikir kau sedikit gila Hermione,"

Hermione tersenyum simpul, "kuanggap itu pujian"

Sebelumnya, tepatnya lima menit yang lalu, di kamar ini, bergema pekikan yang hampir mirip jeritan bersumber dari cowok bersurai merah itu. Ron Weasley, bahkan hampir membuat porselen keluarga Black hampir jatuh andai saja Hermione tidak menahan tubuhnya yang nyaris limbung.

"Ayolah Mione, cowok dengan cowok maksudmu? Hanya mendengar saja membuatku ngeri!" Raung Ron dengan nada frustasi.

"Dengar, aku tahu ini mungkin sesuatu yang mengagetkan," Hermione melirik Harry yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara, setengah berharap Harry mau menanggapi pembicaraan yang memang dikhususkan untuknya, "tapi itulah yang aku temukan disini, kita bisa buktikan itu bersama-sama!" Hermione masih memasang sumringahnya. "Tapi sayang sekali Profesor Lupin ssedang menjalankan tugas Orde, pengennya aku tunjukkan kepada kalian sekarang juga."

"Tapi Mione, dengar—Merlin. Ini bukan Sejarah Sihir, bukan Rune Kuno atau apapun yang kau pelajari di Hogwarst. Ini tentang—perasaan. Cinta well yang kau bilang, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipahami secara teoritis. Kau mungkin sudah membaca banyak hal tentang cinta, melihat orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta atau mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang yang jatuh cinta. Tapi Hermione, itu tidak cukup, kau butuh merasakannyaa untuk memahaminya." Ok, Ron tak percaya hal-hal merah muda seperti ini bisa keluar dari mulutnya, seketika saja ia ingin mencuci mulutnya dengan sabun.

"Ini sesuatu yang bisa dibuktikan secara teoritis kok," Hermione bangkit berdiri, mengambil buku yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menulis hal-hal penting dab berhubungan dengan pelajaran yang tergeletak diatas meja, dan kembali duduk ditempatnya. Dengan sekali gerakan jemari lentiknya, ia membuka salah satu lembaran yang sudah banyak tulisan tangan pada pinggirannya. "Aku menuliskan beberapa point penting saat membaca buku-buku muggle. Aku tidak yakin kalian mau mendengar semuanya. Tapi intinya, Homoseksual sudah dihapuskan dari DSM IV, dan menurut ketua komite pembuatan DSM III, Homoseksual tidak lebih dari sebuah variasi dari Orientasi Seksual. _That's it!_"

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari sana 'Mione, mereka itu _muggle_, dan Sirius, Profesor Lupin adalah penyihir—berbeda dengan kita" Ron masih bertahan dengan _statemen_nya, menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya DSM IV itu apa.

"Siapa bilang kita berbeda dengan Muggle? Secara struktur tubuh, maupun kemampuan berpikir kita sama kok, yang membedakan mungkin hanya karena penyihir bisa memiliki usia yang lebih panjang daripada _muggle_. Dan kalau begitu, kasus homoseksual ini bisa saja terjadi pada penyihir, yeah." Hermione menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya di pangkuannya.

Ron sudah ingin membalas ucapan Hermione saat bunyi 'tar' bergema dalam kamar itu, dan detik berikutnya dua sosok Pemuda yang nyaris tidak dapat dibedakan muncul.

Itu George dan Fred Weasley.

Hermione memberengut, "Bisa tidak sih kalian tidak mengagetkan kami dengan ber_apparete_?"

"Menyenangkan sekali rasanya, menganggu kalian seperti itu," ucap Fred.

George mengangguk, "Sayang sekali anak kecil seperti kalian dilarang menggunakan sihir"

Memang ditahun ketujuhnya, Fred dan George diizinkan menggunakan sihir diluar sekolah. Dan jujur saja, Harry, Ron dan Hermione sedikit jengah dengan kebiasaan mereka muncul dimanapun dengan berapparate. Meskipun ber_apparate_ di kamar mandi yang sedang digunakan Snape itu dianggap lucu.

Ok, lupakan tentang insiden kamar mandi itu. Sekarang, Hermione dengan mempertahankan ekspresi merengutnya berkata, "bukannya mengusir, tapi kami sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

Tapi kembar Weasley ini malah ikut naik ke tempat tidur Harry, Fred duduk di tepiannya sementara George merebahkan tubuhnya pada hamparan _sprei_ sutera itu. George membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya yang terlipat. "Kalian sedang membicarakan Sirius dan Lupin?"

"Ternyata selain suka ber_apparate_ kalian juga suka menguping."

"Kami tidak menguping," sanggah Fred, "Mungkin karena ada gadis _sok_ tahu yang memasang telinga terjulur di ruangan-ruangan dirumah ini" Fred mengeluarkan empat telinga-terjulur dari saku celanannya.

"A-aku lupa, sungguh—" Hermione meraih telinga-terjulur itu pada genggamannya, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah, "Harusnya tadi aku sudah mencabutnya, tapi Harry datang dan aku langsung menemuinya." Masih terlihat panik, Hermione menjejalkan telinga-terjulur itu kekolong tempat tidur. "Kapan kalian mencabutnya?"

"Efek mantra tak terlihatnya habis lima belas menit sebelum kami mengambilnya" Fred mengangkat bahu, "Saat Harry datang kesini dan kalian semua sedang berada di ruang perapian kami mencabutnya, kecuali di kamar ini,"

"Maaf, pasti kalian akan dapat masalah besar kalau ada yang menemukan telinga-telinga terjulur terpasang dihampir setiap pintu," ucap Hermione dengan penuh sesal. Ia benar-benar kecolongan kali ini.

"Kita beruntung," Fred tersenyum. Memutuskan tak memperpanjang masalah kecerobohan Hermione. "Mum dan yang lain sedang mempersiapkan," Fred menyikut Harry yang masih terdiam, "makan malam spesial untuk merayakan kemenanganmu, Harry."

"Benarkah?" Timpal Ron Weasley.

"Yep, Dan semua anggota Orde akan hadir malam ini, Tonks yang menghubungi mereka."

"Semua anggota Orde? Termasuk Profesor Lupin?"

"Ya, Lupin akan datang. Tapi Snape masih belum dipastikan kehadirannya."

"Lagipula siapa yang peduli dia datang atau tidak," ucap Harry sengit. "Dan tunggu, kau bilang ada telinga terjulur dirumah ini? Mione, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan—Sirius dan Professor Lupin?"

Baru saja Hermione mau mebuka mulutnya, George mendahuluinya "YA, ini semua tentang Sirius dan Lupin! Kau tahu, kupikir Hermione terobsesi dengan mereka berdua dan terus-terusan menyebut mereka gay pada kami." Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di kasur.

"Hermione, kau sungguh—" Ron kehilangan kata-kata untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Sungguh apa?" tanya Hermione dengan nada tinggi.

"Dan apa yang kau dapatkan dari telinga-telinga terjulur itu?" selidik Harry.

"_Nothing_." Fred tertawa geli, "padahal butuh seharian bagi Hermione untuk membuat kami mau menggunakan mantra tak terlihat pada telinga terjulur itu."

"Aku—Hanya belum. Aku, dan kalian akan melakukannya lagi nanti!"

"Kau pikir kita akan mau? NO WAY" sergah George cepat.

Hermione menyeringai, memainkan buku yang masih ada digenggamannya. "Oh tentu saja kalian harus mau, Malam ini kita akan pasang lagi sekarang. Tidak akan serepot kemarin karena Harry dan Ron dengan senang hati akan membantu. Kalian tidak misa menolaknya," Hermione memainkan intonasi suaranya seperti sedang bersenandung "Mundungus... Hadiah... Jual-beli... _What elseee_?_ I just wondered what will happen if_ Mrs. Weasley _know all abotu it. It might be terrible_"

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya bergantian pada Hermione dan dua kembar Weasley. Ia tahu persis apa yang sedang dibicarakan Hermione, berbeda dengan Ron yang _clueless_ dengan apa yang diucapkan Hermione tadi.

"Aku** tidak** mengerti apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Dan aku tidak mau kita terlibat sedikitpun dengan teorimu Hermione." Ron menujuk Hermione, "Percayalah dia akan semakin menjadi kalau kita terlibat!"

"Kau menuduhkan sesuatu tanpa alasan padaku Ronnald Weasley!" Hermione berkata dengan sedikit keras, "Aku mulai berpikir kalau kau ini _homophobic. Homophobic_ yang menyebalkan."

"Lihat, belum apa-apa dia sudah menyebutku _homo_"

"_Homophobic _Ron, itu artinya—"

Ucapan Hermione terputus oleh interupsi Ron, "Aku tahu—aku tahu" Ron bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Pertama dia mengira Sirius dan Lupin _gay_" Ron mengucapkannya dengan nada dilambat-lambat. "Bisa saja nanti dia menyangka aku dan Harry _gay,_" Ron menunjuk Fred dan George, "Dan mengira kalian gay kembar yang _incest_!"

Harry, Fred dan George terbengog-bengong melihat monolog Ron Weasley yang sekarang uring-uringan didepan mereka. Hermione, ekspresi wajahnya sungguh tidak terbaca.

"Lalu dia akan berpikir Dad _gay_, Dumbledore _Gay_, Mad-eye _gay_ , Cornelius Fudge _Gay_, Snape _Gay_ dengan Flich Dan Merlin _gay_ dengan Arthur (?). Oh 'Mione, coba katakan kepadaku siapa lagi pria yang kau kira _gay_?"

"Draco Malfoy"

Itu bukan Hermione, tapi Harry. Yang disusul oleh gelak tawa kembar Weasley.

"Ya dia memang_ gay_," ucap George sebelum benar-benar berhenti tertawa.

"Dan semua Slytherin adalah _gay_." Tambah Fred.

Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ron, kedua tangannya terkepal dan ia menatap Ron dengan lekat. "Aku tidak sepicik itu," Hermione mengatakannya dengan lambat-lambat " Aku meyakini dengan sungguh-sungguh tentang Sirius dan Professor Lupin, tapi bukan berarti aku menganggap semua cowok itu gay..."

"Lihat saja, kau-lihat-saja,"

Suasana jadi sedikit mencekam. Hermione tidak berteriak atau meledak justru itulah yang membuat aneh. Dari cara Hermione mengucapkannya, seperti ada ambisi kuat. Seperti ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuktikan apa yang diucapkannya. Apa Hermione benar-benar melakukannya?

Dan pintu kamar terbuka, Tonks yang sekarang berambut ungu mengenggam kenop pintu "Ayo turun, yang lain sudah menunggu"

Hermione berjalan menghampriri Tonks tanpa menghiraukan mereka berempat "Professor Lupin sudah datang?"

"Ya, semua—kecuali Snape"

"Aku tidak menanyakan dia kok," ucap Hermione girang. Sangat berbeda dengan Hermione lima menit yang lalu. "Kalian tunggu apa lagi, ayo turun!"

Mereka turun beriringan, dengan Hermione yang menyeringai ganjil.

A/N: Fanfiksi pertamaku, mengambil plot setelah Harry diadili di Wizegamot . Ron disini kubuat sedikit homophobic XD. Di chapter ini masih perkenalan, Sirius sama Remusnya masih kuumpetin buat chapter depan. Rencananya ini akan jadi three-shoot. Ok, mungkin humornya ga berasa ya *tapimasihnekattulisdigenrehumor. Review, Concrit, Critism will be appoved :)

shaulaskha


End file.
